


The Theory of Stopping Time

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Five is the same age as everyone else, Five stayed, Five's POV, Fiveya Week 2019, Flirting, Fluff, Grumpy Number Five, No incest if you understand Fiveya, Siblings, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Teenagers, Time Travel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: There are moments where we wish the time would stop and we could live inside them forever.Fiveya week 2019 Prompt: Time - 28.8.2019





	The Theory of Stopping Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Number Five checked the clock on his desk as he started to feel his eyes need to rest for a moment from his writing. It stated 1 A.M.

_Crap_.

He brushed his hair knowing he once again stayed up later than he planned.

Feeling annoyed with himself, he closed his notebook and carefully started to put away a few books. For the past few days, he was working a new side project about stopping time, and he was getting pretty consumed by it.

_Wait, was it a couple of days ago or longer?_

He couldn't even tell what day it was. He told himself he would get a small snack from the kitchen and go to bed. Just a little snack. No one would mind or care.

By the absence of red light, he knew the camera was turned off as it was pretty much for the last couple of months. Dad was really slacking more and more on their performances maybe he was finally getting annoyed by the whole _hero_ act as much as they were. Well, it was better for them this way. They were allowed to wear casual clothes more and more and do things outside of their studies, chores and duties as members of the Academy. All of them were taking advantage of their new-found freedom.

As he was downstairs, he realized he didn't even have to be particularly quiet. Mom was charging, dad was somewhere on a business trip (whatever the hell that meant for him), and Pogo was probably long asleep. Luther was definitely sleeping in his room like a rock. Five heard the snoring. Diego must have gone out with his new buddies from the gym he started to hang out in, Allison and Klaus were giggling earlier about going somewhere to the club, and Ben was probably upstairs maybe even now reading. He wasn't sure what Vanya was up to but given the time, she must have been asleep as well.

Lately, he wasn't sure at all what was going on with her, as he got sucked into the new possibility of time. More specifically how to stop it. Over the years he experimented with teleporting as much as he could, figuring out all the possibilities his powers held, so when he finally reached its limit he started to focus on the new area time-traveling. He didn't have much to go at as dad has forbidden him to explore his powers further warning him about the danger of getting stuck. Honestly, Five wondered if his dad had no respect for his intellect whatsoever. Of course, he wouldn't just try to time-travel without actually thinking it all through. He wasn't an idiot despite what his dad might have thought.

_Old bastard_.

It took him a while, but little by little Five was able to travel several minutes into the future as well as several minutes into the past. He had a general idea of how to travel further, but the equations never seemed to be accurate enough for him to risk it. One slip and he could end up twenty years in the future or fifty in the past and then what?

He never confessed to his dad about his newfound ability and explored it more in the privacy of his own room or thoughts. His ability wasn't used just for fun or to see what else he could do. So far he managed to successfully save his brother Ben from a horrible death which still caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up, as well as save Vanya from breaking her hand in a nasty fall and ending her music career before it even started. All that in the matter of those minutes he could successfully time-traveled to or from.

Anyway, even if his equations weren't near perfect, his mind drifted to another possibility regarding time, _how to stop it_. He found several theories and hypotheses about the subject but since very few experiments could be performed it was proving to be an endless battle with no real victory. He wasn't even sure why the idea was so appealing to him, but he often thought about what possibilities such an ability could hold. He could stop the criminals without the hostages getting hurt, stealing a snack without mom knowing, seeing what went on in his siblings' rooms and lives although when he thought about the terrible scent in Diego's room he reconsidered that last one.

Once Five was done eating, he cleaned his dish and slowly went back to his room. He was in the hallway when the phone rang.

He picked up before he could think about it. Pogo was asleep and he doubted anyone else would come down so why leave it ringing and waking the whole house up?

He greeted the caller formally and waited but no one answered he just heard faded music coming from the other end.

A couple of seconds went by before he said, 'Good joke, don't call again.'

He hung up after that and went back to the stairs when the phone rang again.

He didn't want to answer. He really just wanted to go to his room and catch a few hours of sleep before the morning alarm.

Still, he picked up. Again the same scenario. The song sounded familiar. Like the one, Klaus or someone was listening to it yesterday on the radio.

He sighed, 'Klaus if this is you, knock it off. If not stop or I will find you and gutter you,' he said in an almost sweet voice before his smirk dropped.

He rolled his eyes and hung up when no one replied to that.

_Seriously, fucking asshole!_

Another ring.

Was the caller really planning to do this _all_ night?

He picked up, 'Listen here-'

'Five...,' came the quiet voice which was very hard to make up given the background music, yet he immediately recognized it.

He blinked momentarily surprised before he found his voice again, 'Vanya? What's wrong?'

_Why was Vanya calling?_

He looked up the stairs as if he expected her to walk down any minute when obviously she wouldn't if she was out calling the house.

'I... need you to come pick... us up-I-,' her voice sounded strange like she had to take breaths between each word not entirely focused on what she was saying. She had to be close to the music because her voice which was very quiet to begin with was even quieter.

When he heard the second voice his blood ran cold.

'_I told you I can give you a ride. Come on, put down the phone-_'

Five heard Vanya groan the way she did when she was _very_ annoyed, 'I said no, and I told you to leave me alone. My brother will come pick us up-'

'_Look, sweetheart cut the act, we had fun let's-_'

'Five...we're in the stupid club Klaus and Allison took us,' she hiccupped a bit. Five knew Vanya long enough to recognize that sound for what it was a sob. She was crying.

'I drove them here, but I accidentally drank from someone else's cup and can't drive now...can you please come pick us up? I can't just leave dad's car here,' she said sobbing a little bit before suddenly she must have been talking to the man again because she said, '_I have a car. I don't need a ride and my brother is coming to pick me up so BACK OFF!_'

Well, that was a quick change of mood.

It took Five a second to absorb all she just rambled to him. The club, Klaus and Allison, maybe drunk Vanya and some asshole bothering her.

_'Hey!'_ she suddenly snapped the phone must have been moved from her mouth as she said the next words, _'Do that again, and I swear to God-'_

'Vanya,' called Five suddenly. There was some cracking before she said, 'Yes? Will you come?'

'-please give the phone to the man who is bothering you,' he said the dangerous smirk returning to his face even if it was as tense as possible.

'Okay,' she said softly and handed the phone to someone.

'Look, bro, you don't have to worry about your sist-'

'Did you ever pick your teeth up with broken fingers while massively bleeding out?' asked Five calmly clearly surprising the man, 'What-?'

'I asked you a question, and I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm going to pick up my sister now. If I find you still there it will get ugly for you. If I found out you tried to take her against her will again somewhere, it will get _very_ ugly for you. And if you God forbid actually take her somewhere against her will, there won't be anything to get ugly for you,' he said in a cold and collective voice although he was never more pissed in his entire life, 'Now, give the phone back to my sister and get the fuck out of her way.'

There was some muffled sounds and then Vanya's voice came pleading and small, 'Are you coming?'

'Yes, is he walking away?'

'More like running away,' she said before there was more noise, 'I need to go now this lady would like her phone back.'

'I'm on my way.'

He took a cab. Honestly, he wasn't looking forward at all to going to a crowded place like the Klaus liked to go to, but what could he do? Someone was bothering Vanya and who knew in what condition were Allison and Klaus to help her out?

He was pissed the entire ride and as he got into the club. Once he entered he flinched at the terribly loud music and the crowd all around. How the hell was he going to find her now?

It was too crowded inside the club. He could barely make out one person from another. He wasn't sure if he should start to ask random people around him or maybe try to find Allison or Klaus.

Just as he was about to lose it he spotted a Vanya walk by and rushed toward her, 'Hey.'

The girl spun around, but surprisingly it wasn't her. She just looked a lot like her and had-

'Who gave you this?' he asked taking a hold of the sleeve of her jacket. Five knew it well. They didn't celebrate in the traditional sense. When there are seven people who have the birthday the same days as you it complicates things. They didn't buy each other presents as a rule because what they would buy six gifts? And yet when he and Vanya were passing a shop on their way back to the house one day and said she really liked the pattern on the back, Five got it for her. She was surprised and when she stared at him with an open mouth before she hugged him tight he for a split second thought she didn't like it. She wore it almost all the time since then, and Five felt a tiny bit proud to know he got it for her.

'This skittish girl,' said the other one and looked around, 'She said she was hot and left it on the chair. I don't know where she went.'

'When was this?' he asked and the girl shrugged her shoulders, 'Like 5 minutes ago.'

Five frowned at her, 'You stole it?'

The girl got out of his hold and started to rush away, but Five didn't care. All he got what he needed.

Okay, he could work with that. Five minutes was fine. He did ten minutes too.

He rushed away from the girl toward the chair she pointed at and then gathered all his abilities to jump. Time-traveling was different than simple teleportation. For several moments it felt like he shattered into molecules which were then rebuild lacking something. It caused his fingers to often feel numb whenever he did that and feel pretty weak, but he didn't care as he spotted Vanya while she tried to pull down her jacket.

He put his hands on her arms startling her, 'Vanya.'

'You came,' she said and her worry melted into relief which made him a bit calm as well now that he had here there in his arms, 'Thank God, I was scared you would be too upset to come. I'm sorry to drag you out of the bed.'

Five shook his head, 'I'm glad you're okay.'

He noted that the jacket was still on her too.

He looked around, 'Klaus and Allison.'

She sighed annoyed before she led him to their siblings. Klaus was in the process of being crowded by a group of men while Allison was making out with some guy in one of the booth.

Five made a disgusted noise before he looked over at Klaus, 'We're leaving.'

His brother only now seemed to register him because he raised his hand, 'My dearest brother and sister. Having fun?'

Five rolled his eyes at his brother theatrics, 'Come on. We're going home.'

'Nooo!' said Klaus and wave a hand at him, 'Come on, live a little. Have a drink, virgin if you like or have a virgin,' he said and shamelessly looked over at Vanya. Five didn't need to look at her to know she must have gone red as a tomato while he groaned at Klaus, 'Get up and let's go!'

Klaus raised his finger, 'One more hour. Please, really, one more hour. Allison will be done trying to dig the tonsils out of that poor bastard and we can go.'

Five shook his head, 'No way.'

'Well, in that case, you're on your own,' said Klaus and was childish enough to show his tongue to Five. Honestly, even if they were the same age, Five often felt like he was the only adult around his children siblings.

Apparently, his annoyance must have been visible because Vanya's bless her heart, took his hand and lead him a bit away, 'One hour, alright? They will have enough and will want to sleep.'

He was frowning, but how could he tell her no?

He nodded and rolled his eyes at her, but mostly at their other siblings' behavior.

Since they felt weird sitting next to Klaus and Allison they wandered a bit away into the hallway Vanya used to call him, 'Thanks for coming. I honestly didn't know what to do about dad's car if you didn't.'

She handed him the keys.

'No worries, I wasn't sleeping anyway,' he said trying to make minimum contact with the people on the dance floor as they passed.

'Working a theory?'

'Something like that,' he said neutrally. He didn't even tell her about his time abilities. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. If he was honest Vanya was the only person he trusted at all, but he just wanted to keep it to himself. He figured...he figured that if she knew she could accuse him of using it against her somehow. Not that he would, of course, he wouldn't, but still.

'Don't look so offended,' said Vanya as she must have noticed the displeased look on his face as he watched the people on the dance floor jump up and down around one another. Five found it repulsive.

'I feel like I'm in my personal hell,' he said as they sat down on the ground trying not to think how many germs they could catch from it.

'Don't be such a grumpy grandpa,' joked Vanya nudging him with her foot, 'I swear you're like fifty years older than us sometimes.'

He sighed, 'Well, I definitely feel surrounded by children most of the time.'

Vanya shoved him a bit and he smirked at her. It was all in good nature when it came to them. With their siblings they could be rough and often being harsh, well he could. But with Vanya, it was always just teasing in a light way never with the intention to hurt one another.

'I can't believe you decided to come with them,' he said after he saw a man and woman grinding each other in front of everyone to see.

Vanya shrugged her shoulders, 'I just felt like I don't spend enough time with Klaus, you know? Allison and I are the only girls so we hung out a lot, but not with him. Soon everyone will leave and I feel like I might never see him again, so I'm trying to make the most of it.'

Well, that was certainly a good point. It was true. Soon they would be all eighteen which meant they could do whatever they wanted without dad controlling them in any way. They could leave the house, study anywhere they wanted, go anywhere they wanted, do whatever they wanted. It occurred to Five many times, mainly his own plans on what he would do, but he sort of never realized what it would really mean to be out of the academy. Would it really mean out of his siblings' lives?

Five was quiet for a moment before he said, 'You think we'll never see him again?'

_Do you think we'll never see each other again?_

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Luther will probably stay with dad. Diego already filled up an application to the police academy-'

'And how would you know that?' he asked raising her brows watching as she blushed.

'You snooped around his room?' teased Five and she went even redder, 'No, I was looking for something...,' she said the last words incredibly quiet but he heard her, 'A lighter? What are you smoking again to look cool?'

'NO!' she quickly denied, 'I was just bringing it to Allison. I didn't like how my fingers smelled afterward.'

Five nodded. He didn't either. Especially when she was near him as he explained math to her, and he almost choked on the smell.

'You just want to be around the _cool_ kids,' he teased her some more and she shoved him again, 'Shut up.'

Again there was no real fight between them, just in good nature teasing.

'What about the rest?' he asked returning to their previous topic, and Vanya sighed, 'Well, Allison will definitely start acting in movies. She has been talking about it since we were like ten.'

She looked to the dance floor again, 'Klaus will live the bohemian life he has already started. Ben will probably go study English or Biology or something like that while saving Klaus's ass.'

'And you and me?' he asked noticing she left him out and saved them for last.

Vanya looked at him and smiled softly, 'M.I.T of course, what else could a genius of your caliber do? And I hope for music school...if I get there.'

'You will,' he assured her in a heartbeat, and she beamed at him, 'Okay, if the genius says it.'

He was quiet for a moment now thinking it all through. She was right. He would most likely get there, but did that mean he would never see her again? No, of course, not. He couldn't imagine not seeing her every day. It didn't sit right in his mind.

'Maybe we could go together.'

She blinked, 'Together?'

He shrugged his shoulder not sure why he suggested it, but once he did he thought it was a good idea, 'Yes, we could share rent not to mention we could deal with each other just fine. Unlike with the rest of them.'

He looked almost everywhere but at her, at that point, he started to feel ridiculous about his idea.

'Maybe,' she said and when he looked at her she was smiling melting all his embarrassment and worry away like she always did, 'But you have to promise me, you won't stay up late.'

He rolled his eyes and sighed faking annoyance which caused her to giggle, 'If I wasn't up late-night who would have come to pick you?'

'Maybe Ben?' she shrugged her shoulders and Five forced a laughed, 'HA! As if you would sit inside a car after what happened the last time.'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would drove better if he used his tentacles.'

Five nodded amused, 'I really thought I was going to have to teleport us out of the car or something.'

'We were screaming so loud. He drives like a maniac,' she giggled some more trying to cover it with her hand so she wouldn't be rude to their brother.

Five shook his head and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of moments.

It was nice to talk to Vanya again. He felt like he had been neglecting their friendship for a while now. He was glad they didn't fall out, but then again, he doubted they could. They were different than their siblings. They didn't annoy each other to the point they wanted to avoid one another. They co-existed in a strange harmony if on actual symbiosis. He liked spending time with her, and she with him. The two of them would work out as roommates easily.

He saw her grin suddenly at something she must have seen on the dance floor or thought, and before he knew it he was smiling as well. She had a lovely smile and very soft features and for some reason, Five felt like he couldn't look away. His head tuned out all the music and the chaos of the club around them and focused entirely on her and her smile. It was almost like the world stopped. Almost like time stopped again.

'Did you do something like that at the Mayor's ball?' she asked nodding to the direction of the dancing crowd and Five's concentration was broken. He looked to the direction as well and groaned annoyed upon some of the dancing moves. Those people might as well be dry humping one another there.

'Please,' he grimaced before he looked at her, 'It was a snooze fest. I couldn't wait to get out of there. The only ones enjoying it was dad and _maybe_ Allison because she was the center of attention again.'

Vanya nodded and pulled her legs toward her chest again, 'Still must have been nice. To wear a dress and dance...not like _that_, but actually dance.'

Her eyes were still focused on the dance floor and it reminded Five of the night they went. He and Ben wanted to say goodnight to Vanya, but she wouldn't come out of her room claiming she was sick. He teleported there to find her under the covers. Maybe he should have tried harder to make her look at him, but he didn't. They were running late and every one urged him to come. But he knew she wanted to go. He didn't know the feeling of being told he couldn't _go_ somewhere. He was a part of the Academy, so he _had_ to go even if he didn't want to, but to be told like she was over and over again that she couldn't? That must have been hard for her. She used to say a lot of she hated that she didn't have powers, but at a certain point, she stopped like she realized maybe there was no point in saying it out loud anymore. But that was about powers something she couldn't control. Not to be able to go to a ball or some event because she wasn't part of the Academy seemed very harsh to Five.

He looked to the dance floor making a promise to himself that once they were out of the house, he would take her wherever she wanted to go even if he hated it just to make her enjoy or which was denied her all those years.

'So you didn't dance at all? Not with anyone?' she asked softly and suddenly that it surprised him.

He blinked and turned back to her as she was playing with the sleeve of the jacket he bought her, 'Uh, no. Why would I?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I just wondered if there wasn't anyone who caught your interest.'

He watched her carefully confused why she would ask that, 'No. Everyone was either old or dull. Diego and I mostly hung around on the balcony avoiding everyone. Dad was pissed.'

'Oh, and didn't you dance with Diego?' she teased and he shook his head replying sarcastically, '_No, I didn't dance with Diego._'

She giggled to herself, and even if she made fun out of him, he was grateful.

He watched as she was smiling her head down eyes still fixed on her sleeve almost as if she felt shy around him. He knew she didn't, but he also knew her enough to know she was only like this when she was thinking about something she was too embarrassed to say out loud or admit to herself.

He bit the inside of his lip and looked at the people jumping up and down or grinding one another. His heart speeded up as his mind drifted to the idea of what he wanted to do.

Before he could rationalize or talk himself out of the ridiculous idea he stood up feeling his face hot and rose his hand, 'Let's dance.'

He could see he startled her when he jumped to his feet like that, but he completely surprised her with his request. Or was it an offer? He couldn't tell with his heart pumping all the blood and his own brain being tuned out by the sound of blood rushing through his ears. Why did he feel so hot all of a sudden?

Vanya blinked, 'Like...,' she turned to look to the floor her own cheeks caught on red.

'Not like that,' he cut her thought before she would voice it, 'Like..._us_.'

He felt every cell in his body waiting with anticipation of what she would do. He might as well have stopped the time now as it felt like forever until she turned back to him and took his hand.

He got her up easily since she weighed nothing.

'You should eat more,' he said as he put his hand on her back to support her and make the situation less tense or awkward. He didn't want it to be. He just wanted to be a good friend, brother, whatever and dance with her since she clearly wanted to as well.

She giggled although it was a little bit force before she licked her lips and looked up at him her free hand coming to his arm, but didn't touch it, 'So-so how do we..._do_ this?'

He was rarely this close to her, physically speaking. Usually, there was this distance between them like there was with anyone else. It started when they hit puberty. Overnight it felt like they needed to be at least two steps away from one another and not touching until it was absolutely necessary like handing one another something or saving her from falling down the stairs. Five wasn't sure what would happen if they stayed in each others' presence for too long, but as his heartbeat tripped every time, and he felt very dry in his mouth he assumed it would be a cardiac arrest.

He swallowed a bit, 'Well, I put my hand here.'

He patted her lower back as if to remind her where his hand was placed.

'And you can put your hands here,' he placed one on his arm and held the other one close to his chest. There was too much of a height difference so they had to be creative.

'You ready?' he asked close to her ear since they were now pressed against one another and the music was still loud.

'What do I do?' she asked her voice a bit softer than before.

He smiled a little bit, 'Just follow my lead. We will go slow so don't worry about stepping on my toes.'

She nodded her forehead brushing against his chest in the process.

They started to swing gently from one side to another. It was slow, the slowest Five ever danced with anyone and by anyone he meant mom when they all except for Vanya had to learn how to dance for social events of the Academy. It felt different to dance with Vanya than with mom. Of course, the height difference was a new factor, but it was more than that. It felt different to be able to hold Vanya like this. This _close_. Even if like kids they used to hug here and there, it was always a quick thing. One hug, two seconds and they pulled away, now he had her pressed against him in slow motions for what felt like hours and yet seconds at the same time. She was so soft, small and alive, which he knew was a strange thing to consider, but he did. He could feel her own heart throbbing inside her chest against his stomach and her a bit increased breathing against his chest. It was impossible not to know she was there in his arms moving with him, and it made him feel _different_...

Vanya rose her head closer to his face, and it was the only reason he heard her in the first place, 'I wanted to dance with you at the Mayor's Ball. I knew I wouldn't be able to go but I really wanted to just so I could try and dance with you,' she confessed surprising him for a change. He didn't know that. He knew she wanted to go like she always did even if she didn't allow herself to say it, but to actually want to go so she could.._dance with him_.

'I was annoyed that you would dance with someone else..._jealous_.'

Her hand let go of his arm and rested on his back pulling him a bit closer to her even if it was impossible. The other hand stayed secured in his own pressed against his beating heart.

He was surprised by the confession. Why would she say that? Why? And why was his heart beating so fast right now? Why would she be jealous? He was confused, and whenever he was confused he wanted to get to the bottom of things and figure them out. But he also felt strangely nervous in a way he started to feel more and more when he was around her, and usually, he always felt the room to calm himself down.

But now he couldn't do that. She needed him to drive them all home, but more than that. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and hold her and no matter how embarrassing it felt he wanted to hear her talk and tell him more and make his heart burst out of his chest free if that was what it wanted to do. He just wanted to know _more_.

He pressed his mouth against her ear and let go of her back for a second so he could cover her ears as he told her, 'I didn't dance with anything...I wanted to dance with you there too. I wanted you to come as well.'

He told her knowing it was true. He wanted her to come with them. He wanted to see her in a fancy dress with straps or low back like Allison's but only him to see her no one else. He wanted to dance with her the way he was right now, close and warm and in their own little world of existence away from everyone else. He wanted her to be there with him on that balcony looking down at the city while talking just like they were now.

When he leaned back, he smiled at the adorable happy look on Vanya's face before she let her head fall against his chest. Five's hand returned to her back. Neither of them said anything after that because they were both absorbing the confessions. They both needed a bit of time to process what the other one said.

He had to admit even to himself. This was nice. It was very nice to hold her like this and be with her. He wanted to do this longer. Not just those thirty minutes or how much more time they had before they had to drag Allison and Klaus home, but longer..._much longer_.

Five thought about a lot of stopping time in the past few days and weeks.

But he never wanted time to stop more than right now as he was holding Vanya in his arms dancing _slowly_ to a song which was not slow at all in a club full of drunken people dancing madly.

He pressed his forehead against the top of her head feeling calmer than he ever did even ignoring the music and the chatter and every noise around them and just focusing on how nicely Vanya fit into his arms and how rapid was her breathing and how completely captivated he was by her presence around him.

'Five?' she whispered, but it was the only sound he could hear.

'Did you do this?' she asked and leaned a bit away from his chest looking somewhere. He followed her gaze only now realized the music stopped. In fact, everything stopped.

_Time stopped_

Five swallowed a bit before he nodded and looked down at her, 'I think so...I guess...I was working on this theory about how I should be able to also stop time or slow it at least to the point where-'

He was cut off by Vanya putting her hand from his back to the back of his neck, standing up on her toes and kissing him stealing his breath and probably every last bit of his heart which still belong to him away.

He closed his eyes after the initial shock passed and put his hand on her back leaning down so she wouldn't do all the work as his lips moved against hers in an act he could only describe as pure perfection before they were interrupted by someone shouting in joy and the music blasting again startling them. They fell apart noting that the time was flying again.

He swallowed before he looked back down at Vanya her cheeks had that beautiful shade of pink color he adored so much, her soft brown eyes were blown up and her lips curving into a surprised but pleased smile. All Five could think was this was happiness. This was the moment he wanted time to stop again so he could capture it forever in his mind.

He smiled as pulling her toward him shaking with joy and something he couldn't comprehend as his lips pressed against her forehead.

The moment was cut short as they spotted Klaus waving at them and they were forced to deal with him and Allison being drunk and difficult while getting into the car and driving home. But Five didn't care because every time he looked at Vanya in the rear-view mirror while she held Allison she would offer him the smallest secretive smile, and he couldn't help but smirk ignoring Klaus's drunk talk.

He would write it all down when they came home. His new discovery. Just like with teleporting he could stop time and take someone with him. He could take Vanya with him. Maybe he could even time travel with her. He had to. Of course, he had to.

He smirked at the endless possibilities of what he could do with his powers and with her.

_Yes, with her_.

He wanted to try and explore everything with her. And with the way she was smiling at him, he knew she wanted the same.

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you for reading it means a lot :) if you want to leave some feedback
> 
> Happy Fiveya week and have a nice day :3


End file.
